Kyusung Oneshots
by kyukyuruyuk
Summary: Kyusung/YAOI/Oneshot(s)
1. I'm Not (You Are)

Title : I'm Not (You Are)

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun (SJ), Kim Yesung (SJ)

Pair : Kyusung

Genre : Romance(?)

Words : 1093

Disclaimer : All casts belong to God

Warn : BL. OOC. Gaje. Genre perlu dipertanyakan.

* * *

.

**I'm Not (You Are)**

.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan surai _dark brown_ tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dalam menghajar makhluk-makhluk yang menghalangi jalannya. Sesekali ia terlihat tengah memicingkan matanya —guna melihat lebih jelas. Tentu saja ia tak mau perjuangan yang telah jauh ia tempuh itu tak membuahkan hasil. _Well_, disini bukan hanya harga dirinya yang dipertaruhkan tapi juga nyawa satu-satunya.

Namun, semua konsentrasinya lenyap seketika tat kala tanpa disadarinya sebuah benda kecil tengah menari-nari diatas _philtrum_nya. Benda —jemari— mungil itu dengan polosnya melelehkan konsentrasinya hingga tak bersisa. Well, tanpa melihat orangnya pun Ia –bahkan semua member Super Junior akan tau siapa pelakunya.

"_Hyung_, jangan menggangguku, aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Namja bersurai _dark brown_ itu berkata dengan nada setengah merengek.

Sungguh, jika saja ia tak dihadapkan oleh raut muka _innocent_ dengan sepasang manik hitam yang berbinar-binar —bak anak kecil mendapatkan sekantung permen _lollipop_— ia tak akan segan-segan untuk membentak –atau bahkan membunuh orang yang tengah merusak konsentrasinya dalam menjalankan _rutinitas sakralnya_. Namun, sungguh, sosok manis didepannya saat ini bisa saja _membunuhnya_ kapan saja. Bukan, bukan karena _namja _manis didepannya itu mempunyai kekuatan mematikan atau apapun, namun kadar kemanisan _namja_ didepannya akan membuatnya mengalami diabetes sesaat #lupakan.

"Aish _hyung_, berhentilah memegang _philtrum_ku. Bukankah kau juga mempunyainya." Kini KyuHyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan sang _hyung_ dari wajahnya.

"Ah, _mian_. Tapi… kau terlalu imut dan manis Kyu-_ah_."

"Tidak _hyung_, aku tidak imut dan aku juga tidak manis. Aku bukan gula, _hyung_." Sang _maknae_ menanggapi perkataan _hyung_nya, tak lupa dengan penekanan pada kata imut dan manis.

"Itu benar Kyu, kau memang manis. _Uri cute_ _maknae_." _Namja_ dengan mata sipit itu akhirnya berhenti menyentuh _philtrum_ sang maknae. Namun bukannya menjauh, Ia justru melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di perut sang _maknae_ juga menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan KyuHyun.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut _namja _yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu, KyuHyun segera mem_pause_ game yang tengah ia mainkan. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah _namja_ manis yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Well, hyungnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar menyukai _skinship_ –menurutnya. Biasanya KyuHyun akan segera menepis siapapun yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya. Namun tidak untuk sekarang, ia justru dengan senang hati akan menerima pelukan sang _hyung _tercintanya itu.

Manik kembar berwarna _caramel_ itu memandangi _namja_ bersurai hitam yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan kanannya. Manik caramel itu melembut memandangi namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tanpa melakukan _aegyo _ pun Ia sudah nampak imut didepannya. Tadi bukankah _namja_ itu yang mengatainya imut dan manis, tapi sekarang justru Ia lah yang bertingkah _cute_ dihadapannya.

"_Hyungie_…" Ucapnya lembut.

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah, _waeyo_?" Ucapannya sedikit teredam mengingat wajahnya yang masih ia tenggelamkan di lengan sang _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kau bodoh." Singkat. Jelas. Dan menyakitkan.

Tak akan mengira _maknae _akan mengatakan itu. Merasa salah mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut sang Cho muda itu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya saat ini sangat konyol, mata yang awalnya sipit kini sedikit banyak melebar juga bibir tipis dan mungil yang terbuka.

"A-Ap-"

"Jangan memandangiku dengan ekspresi seperti itu _hyung_. Kau justru terlihat semakin bodoh." Kini KyuHyun telah memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke benda persegi di depannya, tak lupa ia memasang _smirk_ andalannya. Tak memperdulikan _hyung_nya yang masih _shock_ dengan perkataannya.

"Ya! Tidak sopan mengatai _hyung_mu seperti itu _evil_ _maknae_!" Dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya Ia pun juga memukul kepala sang _evil_ KyuHyun. Tidak sakit memang, tapi itu cukup untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi KyuHyun dari gamenya.

"Aish… _Hyung_ hentikan itu. Kau sangat mengganggu." Kembali, ia mem_pause_ gamenya dan menatap _namja_ Kim disampingnya.

"Katakan apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu _maknae._" Tangan mungil itu ia lipat di depan dadanya. Mata sipitnya semakin ia sipitkan dan bibir mungil itu ter_pout_.

Merajuk? Hei, apakah _namja _disampingnya ini _benar-benar_ lebih tua darinya?

KyuHyun hanya memutar bola matanya. Jengah. Ia pun kembali untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya yang terganggu oleh sosok Kim di samping kanannya itu.

"Kyu! Katakan apa maksudmu." Melihat ia telah diabaikan oleh KyuHyun, ia kembali melancarkan aksinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan KyuHyun, dengan begitu Ia akan kesulitan untuk bermain gamenya.

"Ck, _hyung_. Tenang dan berpikirlah –dan jangan menggangguku." KyuHyun berkata tanpa melihat kearah sang _hyung. _

Perkataannnya membuat sang _namja_ manis itu terdiam. Ia mencoba berpikir, hal bodoh apa yang ia perbuat. Ia rasa ia tak melakukan hal bodoh hari ini. Ia terbangun di ranjangnya sendiri, Ia tidak lupa membawa pakaian bersih dan juga handuk saat mandi, ia tidak tersedak saat sarapan –layaknya Shindong—, ia tidak membuat kegaduhan di _dorm_, Ia tidak tergelincir saat konser, ia tidak –belum—bercerita panjang lebar kepada Ryeowook, ia tidak bersendawa dengan keras –seperti EunHyuk, Ia bahkan tidak menggigit kuku-kukunya. Pikirannya terputus tat kala ia kembali mendengar KyuHyun angkat bicara.

"Jika kau tidak megerti apa maksudku, maka kau lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh, _hyung._"

Cukup lama KyuHyun tak mendengar _namja_ itu bersuara –ia bahkan tak merasakan kehadirannya lagi. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia menoleh untuk melihat keadaan sang _hyung_ yang entah kenapa tidak mengoceh lagi.

"_Hyung_?"

Namja itu tertunduk –dan itu membuat KyuHyun tidak bisa melihat manik hitam itu. Dari posisinya saat ini _namja_ manis itu terlihat seperti biasa, namun bahunya sedikit bergetar. Benar, KyuHyun tak salah lihat. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Ya.

Tunggu.

Apa?!

Jika bahunya bergetar, itu berarti ia tertawa –atau menangis. Panik. Tangan KyuHyun tergerak untuk menyentuh bahu sang _hyung_. Lalu tangannya kembali tergerak untuk mendongakkan sedikit wajah _namja_ itu agar ia tau bagaimana keadaannya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah manik kembar berwarna hitam itu tak berbinar lagi. Justru kini sedikit tertutup oleh air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Hei, apakah ia keterlaluan?

_Namja_ itu menangis. KyuHyun tak menyangka _hyung_nya akan menangis karena perkataannya. KyuHyun pikir itu sedikit aneh, mengingat ia selalu bertingkah kasar kepadanya.

"_Hyung_… Tatap aku—" Tangan KyuHyun tergerak untuk menyentuh dahu sang _namja_ yang tengah berlinang air mata di hadapannya –mencoba untuk membuatnya menatap KyuHyun.

"_Hyung_ dengarkan aku… Kau bodoh _hyung_. Kau memang bodoh, karena kau tidak pernah berhenti mengataiku _cute_. _Hyung,_ kurasa itu adalah hal yang paling bodoh karena kau tak tau bahwa kaulah yang imut dan manis. _You are my cute namjachingu_."

_Cup_

Dengan lembut KyuHyun mengecup kening sang _hyung_. Berusaha menenangkannya yang entah kenapa _sedikit_ lebih emosional –menurutnya.

Setelahnya, KyuHyun membawa _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya itu keatas pangkuannya. Kini, KyuHyun bisa melihat bibir mungil itu sedikit mengulum senyum, juga semburat merah muda yang telah bertengger di pipi nya.

"_Sungie… You are the cute one."_

_Cup_

Kecupan KyuHyun kini semakin turun ke hidungnya.

"_Saranghae my baby hyung."_

_Blush_

Kini Yesung semakin yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari tomat. Dan hal terakhir yang Yesung rasakan adalah bibir KyuHyun yang telah menempel di bibir tipisnya. Sebuah kecupan ringan yang mampu menyalurkan perasaan KyuHyun padanya.

_- Fin -_

* * *

_Note : Saya warga baru di FFN #lambaikan tangan_

_Maafkan saya kalau ceritanya OOC bin gaje. Ini adalah ff pertama saya yang saya publish #Grin _

_Mohon bantuannya ne~_


	2. False Alarm

Title : False Alarm

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun (SJ), Kim Yesung (SJ), and others

Pair : Kyusung

Genre : Romance(?)

Words : 1988

Disclaimer : All casts belong to God

Warn : BL. OOC. Gaje. Genre perlu dipertanyakan.

* * *

.

**False Alarm**

.

_Kring… Kring… Kring…_

Samar-samar kedua telinga _namja _manis itu menangkap suara yang sudah tak asing lagi. Sebuah suara yang telah lama menjadi bagian dari rutinitas seorang _namja _yang berjulukan _art-like-voice_ ini. Bukan Ia yang menimbulkan suara itu, tentu saja. Lalu siapa?

Ah, tentu kau bisa menebaknya. Ya. Sang _magnae_ yang dengan _innocent_-nya mengatur jam _waker_-nya di _setiap _pagi hari. _Well_, tentu saja di pagi hari, bukankah memang itu fungsi jam _waker_? Menarik orang dari alam mimpinya.

Sang _namja_ _blonde _itu segera beranjak dari kasur empuk miliknya. Sedikit membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Aroma masakan menusuk indera penciumannya sesaat setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Hai _hyung_, apa kau sudah lapar? Makanan sudah siap di meja." Suara _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan yang kini memang masih sepi. Mungkin untuk saat ini hanya beberapa dari mereka yang sudah bangun. Jadwal padat menyebabkan mereka membutuhkan waktu istirahat –tidur— yang lebih.

"_Ne_ Wookie-ah, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana." Menoleh, ia pun melemparkan senyum andalannya kepada sang _dongsaeng_ yang ia panggil Wookie itu.

"Baiklah." Dengan itu Ryeowook segera beranjak.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tujuannya hanyalah menuju ke sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah kamar seorang _evil _Cho_._ Sebuah kebiasaan juga dimana ia akan –dengan senang hati— menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk mematikan sumber bunyi itu dan –mungkin— juga menarik Cho Kyuhyun dari dunia mimpinya.

Suara itu terdengar semakin keras di telinganya sesaat setelah ia memasuki kamar sang _magnae_. Tak ingin _mood_-nya menjadi buruk setelah menerima bunyi yang monoton itu, segera ia mencari keberadaan benda itu dan mematikannya.

"Kyu-_ah_. Bangun." Ucap Yesung seraya mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup selimut tebalnya.

Tak ada respon yang berarti dari _namja_ Cho itu, hanya saja ia mengubah posisinya dari yang semula terlentang menjadi membelakangi _hyung_nya.

"Kyu-_ah_, cepat bangun. Dua jam lagi kita ada jadwal." Kali ini Yesung mencoba untuk menarik-narik selimut yang membungkus Kyuhyun.

"Aish, _hyung_. Sepuluh menit lagi." Seraya merampas kembali selimut yang tengah berada di tangan Yesung.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, _namja_ bermata sipit itu beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan _namja_ itu yang masih bergelung di kasurnya. Tak lupa untuk menutup kembali pintu kamar sang _namja _bersurai cokelat itu.

Sesaat setelah ia berbalik, hal pertama yang dilihatnya ialah wajah sang _Leader_ —yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya. Leeteuk menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat dan tak lupa dengan senyum khasnya yang telah terpasang di wajahnya.

"Umm, _waeyo_ _hyung_?" Yesung sedikit tak yakin untuk bertanya kepada sang _Leader_ disaat ia tengah memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Sedang menemani _namja_ tercintamu eh, Yesungie?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan _sedikit_ penekanan pada beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan.

"_A-Ani_ _hyung._ Apa yang kau katakan, aku hanya mencoba membangunkannya." Entah mengapa perkataan _hyung_nya membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas. Sungguh Yesung tak habis pikir, jika ada yang _evil_ diantara _member-member_ Super Junior maka Leeteuk lah _the most evil_ bagi Yesung.

"Benarkah. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Yesungie? Apakah kau me-_rape_ _philtrum_nya lagi?" Alis _namja_ itu semakin terangkat.

"_Ani hyung_!" Warna merah di wajahmanisnya semakin ketara. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya –berharap sang _hyung_ tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sesaat setelahnya ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengacak rambut pirangnya –gemas. Sebuah tawa geli terdengar oleh kedua telinganya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Yesungie. Baiklah. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak segera keluar?" Leeteuk berucap setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Ia tak mau bangun, katanya sepuluh menit lagi _hyung_." Jawab Yesung seraya membenahi surainya. _Namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu menghela nafas menanggapinya. Untuk beberapa detik hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga—

"Cho Kyuhyun! Segera bangun atau kau tak mendapatkan jatah sarapan!"

—Leeteuk memilih untuk meneriaki sang _cute-evil magnae._ Kau salah jika memaksa seorang Kyuhyun untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya dengan cara seperti itu.

_**Duk!**_

"Aku bilang sepuluh menit lagi _hyungnim_!"

Dan entah benda apa yang Kyuhyun lempar kearah mereka namun setidaknya mereka terselamatkan oleh pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sudah aku bilang sepuluh menit lagi kan Teukie _hyung_." Namja manis itu kini telah memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Yah! Kau membela seorang Cho _Evil_ Kyuhyun?"

"Setidaknya aku menyayangi nyawaku _hyung_."

**... ...**

**... ...**

"Ah… Lelahnya…"

"Hyukkie! Berikan minuman itu padaku!"

"_Ne_!"

"Argh! Kenapa kau melemparnya padaku!"

"Kau yang memintanya!"

"Ya! Bukan berarti kau harus melemparkannya ke hidungku!"

"Ya! Kau yang seharusnya meminta lebih jelas!"

Ramai. Berisik.

Begitulah keadaan di ruang latihan mereka.

Yesung kembali menyeka keringat yang berada di keningnya –berulang kali— sebelum mengangkat kakinya menuju ke sudut ruang persegi itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan itu sebelum tangannya menggapai botol minum yang berada di sebelah kaki kirinya.

"_Hyungie_ setelah latihan kau mau kemana, apakah kau ada acara?"

Sebuah suara dari sisi kanan memaksa _namja_ _blonde_ itu untuk membuka matanya –yang ia sendiri tak tau kapan ia menutupnya.

"Aku— Kurasa aku tak ada acara setelah ini. _Wae_?"

"_Great_. Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku _hyungie_. Sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana." _Namja_ itu menunjukkan _dimple smile_ andalannya kepada sang _hyung_ yang ada di sisi kirinya.

"Mengajakku ke sana? Kemana?" Alis _namja _manis itu sedikit terangkat.

"Sudahlah _hyungie_, ikut saja. Ok."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung, _namja _yang lebih muda itu telah melangkah meninggalkannya. Menyisakan Yesung yang menghela nafas seraya –mau tak mau— menuruti permintaan _dongsaeng_nya. _Well_, ia tak mau mengecewakan _dongsaeng_nya.

**... ...**

**... ...**

Jarum jam menunjuk angka sebelas malam ketika pintu _dorm_ terbuka, menunjukkan seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi memasuki _dorm_ itu –tak lupa diikuti seorang _namja_ yang jauh lebih pendek dari _namja _itu.

"Bagaimana _hyungie_, apa kau suka?" _Namja_ tinggi itu menatapnya. _Dimple smile_ miliknya tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Ne, Siwonnie. Aku juga telah lama ingin ke sana." Yesung menjawab seraya menunjukkan senyum bahagianya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mengajakmu kesana, bukankah begitu." Tawa Siwon terdengar begitu jelas di _dorm_ yang –lagi-lagi— sepi itu.

"_Ne,_ _gomawo_ Siwonnie." Ujar _namja_ manis itu seraya memeluk sang _dongsaeng_. Tawa keduanya terdengar sedikit menggema di ruangan itu.

Keduanya hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri hingga tak menyadari keberadaan seorang _namja_ yang terduduk di salah satu sofa.

"Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bermesraan, _hyungie._" _Namja_ itu bersuara, datar –seakan ia tak perduli. Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kepada kedua _hyung_nya ia segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Hening.

Diantara keduanya tak ada yang membuat suara. Hingga suara Siwon terdengar.

"Sudah larut _hyung_. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Selamat malam _hyungie._" –cup— Siwon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanannya.

"Ne. Kau juga segeralah tidur Siwonnie." Kembali melemparkan senyum manisnya sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**... ...**

**... ...**

_Kring… Kring… Kring…_

Lagi, suara familiar itu kembali tertangkap kedua telinganya. Menarik _namja _manis itu dari alam bawah sadarnya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang manik hitam miliknya. Jemari mungilnya bergerak menggosok kedua matanya –berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menggantung di matanya.

Tak biasanya Yesung merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal yang aneh bagi Yesung, mengingat ia telah terbiasa tidur larut malam dan bangun _sangat_ pagi. Ia bahkan terbiasa hanya dengan tidur tiga-empat jam saja.

Segera ia menanggalkan selimut yang membungkus separuh badannya. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan turun dari kasur nyamannya. Seakan tersihir, kedua kakinya menyeretnya menuju asal suara –kamar Kyuhyun.

Udara dingin melingkupi _namja_ manis itu tat kala ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Yesung mengernyit. Keadaan di ruang tengah itu sangat hening dan gelap bahkan hidungnya tak menangkap aroma masakan yang biasa membumbung di ruangan itu.

_Cklek_

Gelap.

Aneh, selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah mematikan lampu kamarnya saat ia tidur.

'Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah bangun tapi lupa untuk mematikan alarmnya.' Pikir _namja blonde _itu.

Sedikit ragu untuk memasuki kamar Kyuhyun –mengingat keadaan kamarnya yang gelap— namun ia sungguh ingin mematikan suara yang –menurutnya— menyebalkan itu.

Dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap ia tak bisa mengandalkan indera penglihatannya saja. Semakin mempertajam pendengarannya ia yakin bahwa suara itu berada di sisi kiri ruangan. Perlahan Yesung menggerakkan kakinya menuju asal suara itu.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

Yesung yakin suara itu kini telah berpindah di belakangnya. Hei, bukankah jam _waker_ itu benda mati yang tak bisa berjalan? Bahkan ia tak punya kaki.

_Cklek. _

Sekarang Yesung yakin ia menangkap suara pintu yang ditutup dan—

_Klik._

—dikunci?

Dengan segera Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"K-Kyuhyun? Apakah itu kau?"

Tak ada balasan. Tak ada suara. Bahkan jam _waker_ itu telah diam.

Dengan hati yang berdebar Yesung bergerak cepat menuju pintu. Belum sempat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, tubuhnya telah tertarik kebelakang dan terhempas. Tak sadar Yesung menutup matanya –bersiap-siap punggungnya menghantam lantai keras nan dingin itu. Namun ia justru merasakan tubuhnya terhempas di sebuah benda empuk. Ah, ia yakin itu adalah kasur Kyuhyun.

Setelah sadar akan apa yang terjadi padanya, _namja blonde_ itu segera membuka matanya. Sedikit terkejut ketika ia baru saja membuka mata, sepasang mata _caramel_ tengah menatapnya dengan _intens_ tak lupa dengan jarak yang hanya berkisar lima centimeter darinya.

Dengan penyinaran dari lampu tidur di atas meja nakas Kyuhyun –yang entah sejak kapan telah menyala—, Yesung bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa kini Kyuhyun tengah berada di atasnya.

Ya. Di atasnya. Dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di samping kiri-kanan kepala Yesung.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana kalau tadi aku ti—"

Ucapan Yesung terputus ketika sebuah benda menahan mulutnnya. Ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Sepasang mata sipit itu melebar seketika. Kyuhyun menciumnya.

_Namja blonde _itu yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah karena perlakuan sang _magnae_. Reflek, Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tidak cukup untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya namun cukup untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_. Apa—Kau— Kenapa k-kau?" Sungguh. Yesung merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar dengan keras dan cepat.

"_Ne hyung_?" Seakan ia tak melakukan apapun, sang _evil magnae_ itu bertanya dengan raut _innocent-_nya.

"Kenapa kau me—men—"

"Me— apa _hyungie_?" Yesung yakin kini ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah ber_smirk_ ria.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menciumku _evil _Cho?!"

"_Ne_? Kau tidak suka?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak. M-Maksudku aku t-tidak suka. Ya. Tidak suka." _Namja blonde_ itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi pipimu merona _hyungie_. Ah, bukankah kau tadi _sempat_ membalas ciumanku _hyungie_."

"Ap-a? Dalam mimpimu Cho Kyuhyun. Menyingkirlah, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." Yesung memberikan _deathglare_nya kepada Kyuhyun –yang justru membuatnya nampak lucu— seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Nihil, Kyuhyun bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Yesung _hyung_. _Saranghae_."

Sekali lagi _namja_ manis itu dibuat terkejut oleh Kyuhyun. Merasa tak mendapatkan reaksi negatif dari sang _hyung_, Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga kening keduanya menempel.

"Yesungie, _Saranghae._"

_Cup_

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel sempurna dengan bibir tipis Yesung. Hanya menempel. Merasa Yesung tak berusaha menolak, _namja _bersurai cokelat itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut hingga ia merasakan _namja_ manis itu –dengan malu-malu— membalas perlakuannya.

"_So, hyungie_?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik hitam itu.

"A-Apa?" Yesung mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua _caramel_ Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat detak jantungnya tak menentu.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku, _hyungie_?" _Smirk_ Kyuhyun berganti menjadi senyum.

"_N-Ne _Kyu_-ah, nado saranghae_." Mendengar jawaban –malu-malu— Yesung juga wajah Yesung yang _sangat_ merah, senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar.

"_Saranghae _Yesungie, _saranghae._" Kyuhyun membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat seraya menghujani kepala pirang itu dengan ciumannya. Yesung pun segera membenamkan wajah memerahnya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama keduanya hanya berpelukan tanpa bersuara. Hingga Kyuhyun kembali berbicara.

"Yesungie."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan pernah mencium bahkan dicium oleh Choi kuda itu. _Arasso_?"

"_Wae_. Dia _dongsaeng_ku Kyu-_ah._"

"Tidak boleh."

Yesung –yang kini kembali mengantuk— hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan seorang Cho _evil_ Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah Yesungie."

"_Ne_. Tapi sebentar lagi kita ada jadwal."

"Masih lima jam lagi _hyungie_. Tidurlah."

"Lima jam? Bukankah pukul delapan kita harus sudah berangkat?"

"Memang. Apa kau tidak lihat pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Umm. Enam?" Perkataan _namja _manis itu yang seharusnya ialah sebuah penyataan justru menjadi sebuah pertanyaan, karena ia tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Bukankah setelah bangun, ia langsung menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas dan menunjukkannya kepada Yesung. 03:16 AM. Mata sipit Yesung kembali melebar —terkejut.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membunyikan alarmmu! Cho _pabbo_!" Hampir saja Yesung merebut ponsel di genggaman Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya. Sungguh ia membenci Cho _evil_ Kyuhyun yang mengatur jam _waker-_nya tepat pukul tiga pagi.

Pantas saja ia tidak mencium aroma masakan Ryeowook. Ia mungkin masih bersenang-senang di alam mimpinya bersama jerapah-jerapah kesayangannya.

_- Fin -_


End file.
